The-Boy-Who-Killed-A-God
by Umodin
Summary: Harry had just killed the Basilisk and destroyed the Diary of Tom Riddle; he bloody well earned a break. He did not earn the right, let alone want the right, to challenge a god.


**This was a very random Ficlet that came to me.**

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the fang embedded into his left arm with a dull sense of euphoria. In the hand attached to said arm was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, buried hilt deep into the skull of what was likely to be the largest snake in the world, magical or otherwise. The Basilisk let out some sort of unholy scream, the vile breath of the thousand year old beast encompassed Harry's very being.

He quickly, and painfully, removed his arm from the mouth of the Basilisk; the fang buried into his arm twisted and snapped out of the beasts' jaw. Harry let loose a scream, the pain of the fang that was already embedded into his arm moving in such a way brought the bespectacled boy to his knee. His arm hung limply, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was still in his hand; a green substance seemed to seep from the Basilisk and merge with the silver steel of his newly acquired blade.

"So you killed my pet? It will do you no good Harry Potter! The poison she gave you will kill you, and I will return either way!" Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, boasted grandly; his incorporeal form made it so his twisted smile was see-through.

Harry turned to Ginny, not hearing Tom; his eyes were dull and his body was in pain but he had a goal. He limped towards her prone body, he had fallen badly on his right leg when running away from the Basilisk prior to Fawkes and it was likely broken somewhere. Harry reached her, not hearing the vitriol spewing from the mouth of Tom, and pulled the fang embedded into his arm out as hard as he could.

It was more painful than expected, but the adrenaline of his situation somehow made it tolerable. Harry looked down at his arm with some kind of sick fascination. Where the fang once was, there was now a hole that was easily discernable from both side of his arm; the green substance his sword had absorbed was coloring his pale skin quickly.

He turned to Tom, his eyes dead and spoke as clearly as he could. "I might die, Tom." he grabbed the diary from Ginny's hand, his mouth turning into a bloodied grin as he saw Tom somehow pale and rush towards his prone form.

"But so will you!"

Harry stabbed the fang into the black bound book. It spewed out a black substance, Tom let out an ungodly scream that sounded like the mix of a dying baby, cat and the roar of a lion. His body, spectral though it was, disintegrated in front of Harry.

Harry stared at where the form of Tom was. He stared at the space for what felt like an hour until he heard a startled squeak from behind. He turned his head, looking down at the wide eyed form of Ginny Weasley.

"H-Harry…" she said, looking over his bruised, bloodied and broken form as if he were a piece of porcelain.

"He's gone Ginny." And so too would Harry be.

He'd made peace with that, somehow. He wanted to live, _of course he did_ , but there were no healers nearby and Fawkes was recovering from taking a spell from Tom; whatever Avada Kedavra was turned the phoenix into a chick and there was no way a chick, phoenix or no, would be able to heal Harry.

Harry had lived a decent enough life; at least he had over his last couple of years. His growing up was hard, the Dursley's hated him and made no secret of that; the scars he had on his body from their displeasure was one of many forms of proof. But, Harry liked to think that his hardship was what let him learn magic. People would say that he inherited it from his parents, and while that might be true Harry felt that his time at the Dursley's truly let him _earn_ the right to learn magic.

It was his reward for his troubles.

When he first began Hogwarts, he was a nervous wreck. But then he'd met Ron, his best friend and biggest supporter. He met Hermione, and though he didn't like her at first she easily became one of his pillars. He met so many people, friends, enemies, teachers…

"You're gunna be alright Harry," Ginny said, cutting off Harry's train of thought. He felt blood seep down his lips, and felt that he wouldn't be able to talk well.

He shook his head, offering her a pained but sincere smile, and limped over to the Sorting Hat and Fawkes. The phoenix chick warbled, it reminded harry of a song with a bitter melody, and butted his head against Harry's chin.

"No…" Ginny said, her voice trembling. "No, you can't die! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

She seemed to have finally understood the gravity of his situation, and Harry could not offer her any words lest he feel more pain.

"SOMEBODY!" she screamed, tears and snot billowing out from her eyes and nose. "SOMEBODY SAVE HIM!"

She broke down quickly, the stress of being possessed and the sight of her friend putting her in a catatonic state of mind. She hugged her knees, her tears falling without any likelihood of stopping, and she let out a pained sob.

Harry wanted to help her, to comfort her, to tell her that _I won't die_ but he couldn't lie. His body was quickly losing adrenaline, the pain he had ignored was returning with a vengeance and her could scarcely feel his left hand anymore. He looked at it, seeing the venom of the Basilisk already touching his hand and making its way past his elbow, and he switched the sword coated in that very venom into his dominant right hand, depositing his wand into his pocket.

Then, something happened that neither Ginny, nor Harry, nor even Fawkes could explain.

There was a sort of pressure, like a G-force slapping the face of an astronaut, and Harry found himself forced to his knees; his broken leg bending without need and Harry cried out in even more pain. Ginny, from her spot on the grimy stone of the Chamber of Secrets, let loose an even louder wale.

From atop the body of the Basilisk, a violet light blinded the inhabitants of the Chamber. A deep, bellowing laugh escaped the light and in front of Harry's eyes the image of perfection formed.

A man wrapped in the skin of a golden lion appeared. His skin was like bronze, his body was comparable to Hagrid in size, and his muscles had muscles on them.

He was also naked, save for the lion skin cloak that covered his shoulders and scalp.

He looked to be the pinnacle of physical fitness. His head of long brown hair draped past the teeth of the lion skin cloak he wore and reached his shoulders. His face was like a statue, in that it was without any imperfections. He held in his hand a sword that was even better looking than the blade Harry himself now wielded.

The man looked right at Ginny, his bearded and perfect face smiling brightly, and spoke so loudly that Harry thought his eardrums would shatter.

 **"A Maiden! A Maiden doth call for thine aid, and thus here this one is. In this cave of man, surrounded by snakes stone, this one shall save thine and give thine that which brings life!"**

Ginny was frozen in shock, but hurriedly blurted out, "Not me! Save Harry!" She pointed over to Harry, who was still on his knees and looked like an absolute mess.

The overly muscled giant turned to where she pointed, and only then saw the Basilisk. His eyes lit up, and after seeing the form of a boy and a sword covered in blood and venom of the beast and he joyously spoke.

 **"Ah! The Maiden doth call for aid for her love; a song Venus herself would sing! A boy, younger than I when this one began his journey has made his start on mine own Labours!"**

Harry had no idea what this man was saying, he could barely even hear. The Sorting Hat, however, seemed to understand and quickly shouted at Harry. "PUT ME ON! NOW BOY!"

Harry complied quickly, and after putting on the hat he felt his mind _burn_. Memory after memory, song after song, he was forced to learn everything that involved the man in front of him and it felt unending. It shouldn't have been _possible_ , but Harry quickly discarded that train of thought; everything was possible when magic was involved.

He spoke one word, a word that made Ginny shriek and run as quickly as her short legs would let her, and a word that made the giant of a man grin like a loon.

"Heracles."

 **"Indeed, young challenger, this one goes by the name Heracles! But, mine own glory, great and wondrous that it is for truth, is what thine hath chosen young challenger! For thine hath taken to mine own Labours, and already conquered two! For thine hath traversed a Cerberus, just as this one did, and now thine hath slain the spawn of Ladon; my great foe! This one shall know thine name, young challenger!"**

Harry still felt his mind burning from the mass of memories that were _still_ going into his mind. He didn't understand what the giant of a man was saying, the only thing that he understood in that statement was that he wanted Harry's name. He gritted his teeth, blood escaping his mouth and spoke slow and as clearly as he could, "Ha-rry P-ott-er. Wh-at w-ill y-ou do to G-inn-y?"

Heracles paused, finally taking notice of the terrible condition of his young challenger, and spoke solemnly, **"A shame, Ha-rry P-ott-er, that thine shall not live to complete mine Labours. This one shall spare thines worry, the Maiden shall be saved and birth mine heirs, so that this one's blood can once more bless the land."**

The memories the Sorting Hat had forcefully shoved into his mind, as well as what Heracles said and how it was said spoke to Harry in a way that made his blood boil.

 _He was going to rape Ginny and turn her into a broodmare._

Harry shakily stood, Fawkes tucked in in the chest pocket of his robe and the Sword of Gryffindor held tightly in his right hand. His leg felt like it was on fire, his brain was still burning, his mouth was bloodied and his left arm completely useless and this was easily the most pain Harry had ever felt in his entire life.

He pointed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor at Heracles, and as blood poured down his chin he spoke, "I w-on-t le-t y-ou."

Heracles stared his young challenger down and nodded, a small smile on his bearded face, **"One so young, yet so much like this one. Ha-rry P-ott-er, thine hath earned the honor to be struck down by this one. This one sees that thine hath been tainted, the head of the Hydra's ilk lay in your scar trophy. This one shall give thine a clean death, and this one shall destroy the rest of the heads of that Hydra; for this one is a just god."**

Heracles stabbed his large sword into the stone floor of the Chamber, an echo rung through waters. A golden light sprung from Hercules palm, and a bow materialized, as well as a quiver with exactly nine arrows in it.

 _ **"Thine bow blessed by moonlight; Arrows of Hydra's blood; Shall always find their target. And once buried in mine enemies flesh; Two more shall take thine arrow's place."**_

He pulled out one of the arrows, dipped the tip of it in a puddle of Harry's own blood, placed the coated arrow in his bowstring, drew it, and loosed it at Harry.

Harry felt himself unable to move, he stared at the arrow covered in a black miasma attached to its head shoot towards him from only fifteen feet away like time was slowed. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to die, _he didn't want to die- HE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!_

A tug pulled on his gut, it felt like he was being pulled through a pipe, but Harry escaped the arrow and somehow got in the face of Heracles himself. He felt off, and looked down only to see his good arm, his right arm, was missing.

The arrow, while midflight, swerved backwards the moment its target appeared in front of Heracles. It shot towards Harry, quicker than it was when it was first loosed, and before Harry could fall to the ground it stabbed the boy directly in the heart.

Also in the heart of Heracles.

The Heretic God stared down at the fatal wound that he shared with his young challenger, and simply fell forwards. Harry was squished by Heracles, and both were quickly losing life.

Heracles spoke then, his powerful voice turned soft and stricken **"Thine hast done that which could not be done; thine hast turned mine arrow against this one. This one does not know how thou appeared before me, but thou hast done so and now thou hast defeated this one. Arrogance that was earned, for thine challenged my Labours and slew the Labourer all the same. This one knows he should feel angered, slighted, yet this one only feels content."**

Heracles saw his form losing shape, his arms and legs being consumed by a void. He finished speaking, **"Take what thine hath earned, the tools that this one used for his Labours** ** _._** **Show the world, show thine foe, the power thine usurped from this one. Show them the greatness that made this one's legend."**

His form was destroyed, his sword gone, and it Harry found himself closing his eyes for what was likely to be the last time.

* * *

Harry felt like he was drifting on a cloud. His vision was blurry, just like it was when he didn't have his glasses on. He saw only purple, the floor, the walls, the sealing- everything was purple.

"Oh, dear. Truly you are even more reckless than my husband, my son."

He felt those words halt him. His head was in the lap of a woman, he knew it was a woman by her voice, and he tried to look at her. He couldn't see red hair like he knew his mum had, this woman seemed to have hair that either was the exact same shade of purple that the room they were in held or she was bald. But, she had such startlingly green eyes that he felt, even with his impaired vision, that this woman could really be Lily Potter, his mother.

"Mum?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse. The taste of blood was surprisingly absent, but his throat was quite dry.

The woman seemed to pause, before breaking down into tears. Harry thought she was just happy to see her son, but then the woman spoke and ruined his notion.

"None of my children have ever called me that!" she wailed, tugging Harry from her lap and hugging him like a bear. "Mama Pandora is so happy!"

This wasn't his mum, this wasn't Lily Potter. Pandora… The name circled his brain, it was one of the pieces of knowledge the Sorting Hat forced into his mind.

Before he could say anything, Pandora continued to talk; though Harry noted that she was really chanting.

"The black art that Epimetheus left behind.

"The sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch.

"A secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god.

"The all-giving-woman Pandora names you God-Slayer, King of Kings, mine own son and Campione!"

She then bent low and closed those green eyes that belonged to his mum and kissed his forehead.

He felt the world explode in color.

* * *

From across the world, three individuals seized up.

An old man, sat on a throne in Hungary, narrowed his eyes and let loose a feral grin. There was new prey to hunt.

A young woman, correcting the stance of a protege, halted midform. She sensed the coming of a new challenger.

Another woman's head shot up, surprised etched over her youthful face. A new brother had just appeared.

The Fourth Campione had been born.

* * *

So, I have been watching the Campione anime lately, and while I personally am not a big fan of the whole Harem thing, I have to say one thing.

The plot of that anime is absolutely amazing.

Overpowered as hell, to be fair, but the show is absolutely stunning. I haven't gotten into an anime so easily since I was a kid and thought that _everything_ from Japan was amazing.

If you look at my Fanfiction account, you'd notice that lately I've been trying to get my foothold in Harry Potter. The books were a major part of my childhood and I want to write some stories incorporating them. I thought pretty damned hard when I watched the anime about the perfect moments for when Harry could kill a Heretic God. I came up with three; the Chamber, the First Task, and when the Deathly Hallows were united.

The first task was already taken, an author by the name of BadLuckRabbit did that, and honestly that's the story that got me hooked on the idea of writing a prompt at the very least. I didn't want to it to be when Harry united the Hallows because at that moment he beat Voldemort; the story was over at that point.

So I chose the Chamber of Secrets. Originally I was going to have the Basilisk be possessed by one of the many snake deities or monsters in mythology, but decided against it when I realized that it made more sense to have a Heretic God be summoned after the fact. I chose Heracles, the Greek Hero God, because he's a well known womanizer and one of his 12 Labours was to get an apple guarded by Ladon, the serpent dragon.

I'm also a major Greek Mythology buff, so don't be surprised if I double up on that when it comes to future Heretic Gods. I'll try and branch out, nobody likes to only deal with one pantheon in Campione, but the Greeks and Romans will be what I'm most comfortable with.

I'm of the opinion that the apparition ward that was centered around Hogwarts wasn't set up during the Founders period. And, since the Chamber of Secrets was a damned secret, nobody knew where it is so nobody could put the ward on the place. Harry was able to escape the arrow via an accidental magic apparition, but he splinched himself since it was in a state of panic.

Currently, Harry is the Fourth Campione. From my research, the Campione anime starts in the year 2010, and Alec killed his first god when he was 16 in 1998; Harry killed Heracles in 1993. I'm not even certain if I'm going to incorporate Alec, he's my least favorite Campione and the number 7 has always sat well with me

The four Authorities Harry gained from Heracles will be called The Laboured, which incorporate the tools Heracles used to complete his 12 Labours. So, no, Harry will not be getting the skin of the Nemean Lion any time soon. The simple fact is the Heracles has done so much and has so many Divine trophies that if I were to give Harry _everything_ he would instantly become the most OP character in existence.

Here are the Authorities: **  
**

Black Arrow: _Thine bow blessed of moonlight; Arrows of Hydra's blood; Shall always find their target. And once buried in mine enemies flesh; Two more shall take thine arrow's place. -_ The bow of Heracles, blessed by Artemis upon his Third Labour and nine arrows coated in the venomous blood of the Lernean Hydra; each arrow representing one of its heads. If an arrow touches the blood of a foe it will not stop flying until it sinks into that foes flesh. Once an arrow makes contact with an enemy, two more arrows will take its place. Should Harry run out of arrows, he will no longer be able to use this authority for nine days. This bow and arrow pair was used so Heracles could conquer his First, Third, Fourth, Sixth and Eleventh Labours.

Gift of the Queen: _Gifted by trickery; Suckled from the Queen's tit; This one is strong._ \- Hera, wife of Zeus and queen of Olympus, was tricked into breastfeeding Heracles and through her milk he gained her own great strength. This is the only passive ability Harry was gifted, allowing him a portion of Heracles' strength; letting him to lift a standard car with ease. In order to use it _actively_ (which would give Harry the full might of Heracles and allow him to physically fight Gods of Steel) there is a requirement; Harry must drink breast milk from a woman directly at the source. Heracles used this strength in all his Labours.

Goldenfyre: _Knowledge is power; And power is King. With mine sword of gold; This one shall kill his foes; Leaving only ash._ \- Goldenfyre is the name Harry gave to the blade Heracles used to kill the Lernean Hydra. It was gifted to him by Athena, and its ability to leave Divine Fire in its wake made it the perfect weapon against the beast of the Second Labour. The requirement of this Authority is that it can only be used against Divinity; thus Harry cannot use this against anything that is not a Heretic God, Divine Beast or another Campione.

Suns Courage: _Hubris of the Labourer; Gift of the sun; This one calls._ \- A golden chariot gifted to Heracles by Helios in admiration of the Labourers courage (Heracles shot an arrow at the sun and Helios thought it was funny). This Authority has no limits aside from the fact that it can only be used when at night. Should it be used during the day, the chariot will turn to fire and burn any in its seats without mercy. This chariot was used during Heracles' Tenth Labour.

His Authorities are powerful, but note that they aren't _too_ strong; not with his restrictions at least. Heracles was a God of Steel, so it was only natural that Harry was gifted with more combat oriented abilities. Harry got so much purely because Heracles saw him at a challenger of his Labours, and Heracles wanted Harry to have the same tools that Heracles himself had.

Leave me a Favorite/Follow if you liked this and don't forget to Review. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to keep writing this story.


End file.
